


I'd Die for You, That's Easy to Say

by millenarium



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: 9th grade, Fluff, High School AU, Love, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, freshman au, idc i put it in the relationship category bc i have nO FRIENDS, this made me really sad to write but idk why it isnt even really a negative piece, you can either interpret it in a romantic or platonic way
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millenarium/pseuds/millenarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джерард и Фрэнк — новенькие в средней школе, и они еще не уверены в том, что означает "быть живым".</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Die for You, That's Easy to Say

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vampiric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiric/gifts).



> Опубликовано на https://ficbook.net/readfic/3376892

Джерард находит некую святость в том, что знает Фрэнка. Они еще не живут вместе, но всегда разговаривают о своих животных, которых заведут, или о том, что они будут есть на ужин, или как они украсят свою квартиру. Они хотят квартиру, а не дом. Дома, по словам Фрэнка, приобретают старые люди, готовые стать домоседами. Ни один из них не хочет быть домоседом, они хотят быть живыми. Джерард и Фрэнк — новенькие в средней школе, и они еще не уверены в том, что _означает_ "быть живым".

Джерард всегда хотел полежать, но Фрэнку больше нравилось сидеть, опершись на спинку кровати. Джерард постоянно беспокоится о том, что бывает надоедливым, но когда он чувствует, что теряет хватку на чем-то, его настоящий инстинкт — держаться так крепко, что это перекрывает любой источник кислорода. Он одержим в том, чтобы держать дорогое очень близко. Он одержим в том, чтобы держать Фрэнка очень близко. Он желает иметь возможность изменить реакцию на прикосновения его кожи с кожей парня, потому что Фрэнк всегда жалуется на то, что ему становится слишком жарко и это раздражает его. Джерард боится, что он изливает свои эмоции так сильно, что они переливаются через край без его понимания.

Джерард все еще чувствует бабочек, когда Фрэнк говорит ему, что любит. Они говорят это постоянно — _люди_ говорят это постоянно, но это звучит как песня, скатывающаяся с языка Фрэнка, что заставляет Джерарда хотеть вырвать свое сердце из груди и сказать "Держи, теперь я весь твой". Все, что Фрэнк говорит, звучит как музыка для Джерарда. Это звучит так, будто ты впервые открываешь свою любимую песню, становясь зависимым от ритма, выдумки, припевов, стихов и всего, что ты в ней любишь. Песня, заполняющая пустоту внутри тебя, которую ты не знал, что нужно было заполнить. Песня, которую знает твой лучший друг, но которую ты так и не послушал, хотя он уговаривал тебя в течение нескольких недель, и у тебя наконец-то появилось время, потому что сейчас 3:00 утра, и все твои друзья спят.

Когда Фрэнк рядом, Джерард чувствует, что он, может быть, не так уж и бесполезен. Обычно он думает о себе как о пылинке, плавающей среди звезд и других чудес света, но Фрэнк заставляет его поверить в обратное, смотря на Джерарда, пока они вместе рано утром лежат после того, как проговорили всю ночь. Но когда Фрэнк смотрит в сторону, или перестает говорить, или засыпает, или он должен идти домой, потому что завтра нужно в школу, Джерард чувствует слишком знакомое ощущение пустоты в желудке. Дыра в его душе возвращается или становится еще больше. Словно кто-то берет лопату и расчищает все чувства в его мозгу, его крови и его бытии. Однажды они будут жить вместе, и все будет хорошо. Джерард просто надеется, что Фрэнк не передумает по пути.


End file.
